


Christmas Spirit

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Marauders' Era, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to Christmas Challenge 2002 for DarkOne Shadowphyre by Slytherinspirit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius lounged in an armchair in front of the fire gently running his fingers through Remus' honey-coloured hair as his lover sprawled against him and engaged in what Sirius could only describe as a full-blown sulk - not that he had any intention of voicing that opinion. Being stuck at Hogwarts over Christmas was bad enough without being forced to sleep alone as well. 

"It's not fair! I was looking forward to spending Christmas with your family, but nooo we have to spend it in quarantine because of some stupid muggle illness," he grumbled. 

"And it's all your girlfriend's fault!" 

he added, glaring at James, who was stretched out on the couch opposite them. 

"I don't think she brought German measles back with her specifically to ruin your Christmas plans, Remus," he argued. 

"And it's not so bad, having the castle to ourselves is pretty cool actually. It's just a pity Pete's not here as well." 

"I think we need to work on your definition of bad, Jamie my boy," Sirius said. 

"If it was just the three of us and Lily it would be fine - but she had to contaminate Snape as well. And as if that wasn't bad enough Dumbledore had to turn our Tower into a temporary quarantine ward. I always knew he was insane, but this takes the biscuit, it really does. Why couldn't he have left that greasy git in the dungeons where he belongs? It's not as if there's anyone down there for him to infect!" 

"At least we're not in the hospital wing any more," James argued. 

"It's a good job it was only a week before the holidays when she brought it back or we'd have spent the whole three weeks down there. And Snape is spending most of his time lurking in the dormitory anyway, it's not as if we're actually having to spend much time with him - which is another improvement over the hospital wing." 

"Still ..." 

Sirius started. Usually one of the most active of boys, he was really feeling frustrated at being confined to the Gryffindor Tower and if he could vent some of that frustration at his best friend, then he would. 

"Oh grow up and stop whining, Sirius" 

Lily interrupted, coming back into the common room from the dormitory. 

"Even Petunia's not petty enough to get ill just to piss you off and I didn't mean to bring all her icky germs back with me. I didn't even know she was ill until the end of our first class - as you know full well since you were there when we found out. I'm just glad that I arrived in time for Transfigurations and not DADA. At least I only contaminated you guys instead of half the year. Besides, it's not like you and Remus aren't making the most of your time. I didn't think you were ever going to let the rest of us get to sleep last night." 

She lifted James' legs up and dropped down onto the sofa next to him as she spoke. 

"She's got a point, Paddy," James smirked. "You scream like a girl - I'm amazed we haven't had any complaints from the staff!" 

Remus bit the inside of his cheek to stop from grinning as his lover turned bright red and started to sputter out his objections. Before he could finish a sentence however, Lily interrupted him again. 

"Ohhh Remus, baby, there, right there. Fuck yes, harder, do me harder. Oh yes, yess, yess. REMUS!" she shouted. 

She caught Remus' eye as she finished and it was the last straw. He leant against the chair and laughed until he could feel the tears starting to run down his cheeks. If you ignored the fact her voice was significantly higher than Sirius', Lily had sounded frighteningly close to the way his lover sounded when Remus was pounding him into the mattress. He knew he should probably feel embarrassed about her impression - especially since Sirius had been doing him last night, so Lily had clearly overheard them on more than one occasion - but he was laughing far too hard to care. After a moment of shock James had started laughing as well - something that had caused Sirius to turn even redder and try to shrink into the upholstery. 

"Admit it Sirius," James gasped, trying to get his breath back. 

"You scream like a girl." 

"Fine," Sirius snapped, pulling himself out of the chair and standing up with as much dignity as he could manage under the circumstances. 

"In that case I won't be bringing anything back for any of you from the kitchens." 

"We're not allowed out of the Tower," Lily protested. 

"Oh please!" Sirius declared scornfully. 

"Apart from the staff we're the only people left here - who am I going to infect, the House Elves? Besides I feel fine." 

He ran up the stairs to the dormitory, returning a few moments later with the Map and James' cloak. 

"If you're taking my cloak then you're definitely brining us something back," James grumbled. 

"Some Butterbeer would be nice and some of that Christmas Cake if there's any lying around." 

"I want some of the cold chicken and some potato salad," Lily added. 

Still maintaining the impression of being annoyed with all of them, Sirius just glared at her before turning to ask Remus what he wanted. 

"Chocolate!" they all declared in unison, Remus' sweet tooth being something of a running joke for his friends. 

"And some pumpkin juice too," he added. 

"OK, then. I shall return shortly, bearing gifts," Sirius declared before swirling the cloak around himself and vanishing.

\---

Sirius crept through the corridors holding a box of assorted food and drink in one hand and trying to keep the cloak wrapped around him with the other. Unfortunately this meant he'd had to stash the map in his pocket and rely on luck to avoid the few staff remaining at the castle over Christmas. He was almost back to the Fat Lady's portrait when he heard voices coming from a classroom. Recognizing one of the voices as Snape's he crept closer. If he was really lucky Snape had been caught doing something he shouldn't (a pretty good bet since he wasn't even supposed to leave the Tower) and was in a lot of trouble right now - and the Git in a lot of trouble was not something Sirius wanted to miss if he could help it. Peering cautiously through the doorway he saw Severus talking to the Headmaster. They were speaking in hushed voices so Sirius took a chance and slipped into the room through the partially open door. 

"I'm afraid we can't possibly risk you contaminating anyone else," Dumbledore was saying. 

"How could I be contaminating anyone, Professor?" Snape asked. 

"There's no-one else here but the staff. I'm just saying that it's not making me look any more credible to Lucius spending Christmas locked up with a group of people who intend to join the Ministry in 6 months time when they graduate." 

"Are you sure you really want to go through with this, Severus?" Dumbledore asked gently. 

"It's a terribly dangerous job - no-one can know what you're doing, not even your friends. You'll be hated by everyone fighting Voldemort, followed by Aurors and mistrusted by your fellow Death Eaters." 

"In case you hadn't noticed, most of my 'friends' are already queuing up to get their own Marks and I've never been the most popular person with your 'heroic' Gryffindors anyway" he sneered. 

"I'll do this but I won't take any unnecessary risks - and spending Christmas with Potter and his satellites is a risk." 

"The whole school knows you had no choice in the matter, Severus," Dumbledore argued. 

"And I'm sure as soon as the holidays are over, you'll make sure that everyone in your House is aware of how unhappy you were with the decision. I won't move you out of quarantine just because you don't like the company. You should all try and get along - you are going to be there for another two weeks, after all." 

The Headmaster turned and left, narrowly missing bumping into a dumbstruck Sirius as he did so. Sirius was struggling to understand the conversation he'd just heard. Severus Snape - Greasy Git and all round evil Slytherin - was going to be working for the Headmaster, apparently of his own free will and without expecting to get any credit for it. He tried to reconcile the two different people in his head - the Severus Snape he despised; and the brave spy he couldn't help but respect. As he tried to sneak out of the room, intent on heading back to the tower to tell the others what he had learnt, he heard a sound him. Turning back towards Snape, he saw the other boy sink to the floor and bury his head in his hands. Sirius was torn between his natural inclination to let Snape brood alone and the knowledge that if he walked away he'd probably never forgive himself. Besides, after the incident at the Shrieking Shack, he had sworn that he would never give James or Remus another chance to be disappointed in him and he knew that if he didn't try and help someone who was clearly suffering the way Snape was right now, that he would be letting them down. Before he could make a decision either way he lost his grip on the box of goodies he was holding and, when he struggled not to drop it, he let go of the cloak, which immediately slipped from his shoulders and slid to the floor. The bottles of Butterbeer had rattled as he juggled the box and Snape looked up at the sound. 

"Black!" he sneered. 

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here? No, let me guess. You can't see a rule without trying to break it so you thought you'd go for a midnight stroll around the castle." 

"Says you!" 

Sirius snapped back, forgetting his earlier concern in the face of Snape's comments. 

"Besides you're not supposed to be down here either." 

"I had a good reason to be out here, which is more than you can say. I had to..." 

"Meet the Headmaster and try and get yourself moved back to the dungeons. Yes, I know," Sirius interrupted. 

"How long were you eavesdropping?" Snape questioned angrily. 

"Long enough," Sirius said. 

Swallowing his annoyance and Snape's tone he continued, 

"I was picking up some goodies from the kitchen for a fireside picnic - you could come and join us." 

Snape opened his mouth but before he could say anything Sirius added, 

"I mean, since you're going to have to come back to the Tower at some point anyway. You can't spend the next two weeks avoiding us. Gryffindor Tower's not big enough." 

Snape glared at him, 

"You've spent the last seven years being as obnoxious as possible - and yet when I want to be alone you decide to become the good Samaritan? Just sod off back to your groupies and leave me the hell alone, Black." 

"I'm not leaving unless you come with me so you may as well agree now," Sirius insisted. 

"Fine, I'll come back to the Tower but I don't need you to spend the whole evening babysitting me just because you've decided I shouldn't be alone."

\---

When they got back to the Common Room Lily took one look at Severus' expression and dragged him into the far corner of the room to talk, leaving Sirius to explain things to the rest of the gang. Unlike the Marauders, Lily had never really disliked Snape and her love of learning had dissolved some of the barriers he usually erected between himself and the other students. Which isn't to say that she expected him to be particularly forthcoming about what had upset him but she knew she had a better chance than any of the others. Sirius, meanwhile, was showing no such reservations. 

"Sit down, guys," he said. 

"You are never going to believe what I just discovered!" 

He quickly repeated the details of Dumbledore's conversation with 'the Greasy Git'. James cast a quick look over his shoulder at Snape, who was still talking to Lily - or at least she was talking and he was listening. 

"You shouldn't have been listening to them, Sirius. The Headmaster clearly thought they were alone - it was an invasion of privacy. Not to mention that if Snape is going to be a spy then the more people that know, the more danger he's in. Promise me you won't tell anyone else about this, Sirius," he demanded. 

"I won't," Sirius denied hastily. "How stupid do you think I am? I thought we decided 'no secrets', remember? That's the only reason I told you guys." 

"James is right," Remus added. "I understand why you told us, especially since it looks like he needs all the support he can get right now - although whether he'd want the support of a bunch of 'foolhardy Gryffindors' is debateable. But you can't tell anyone else - not even Peter. It's too risky. What if someone were to overhear?" 

"OK, OK, whatever you say. Merlin! I was only trying to help!"

\---

Lily rejoined the group, taking her place on the sofa with her boyfriend again, followed by an unwilling Snape. 

"Sit, stay - eat, drink and be merry," she ordered. 

He opened his mouth to hit her with a snarky comeback. 

"Two more weeks, Severus," she reminded him. 

"You have to sleep at some point." 

"Is she serious?" Snape asked the room in general. Sirius shrugged and looked at James, 

"She's your girlfriend." 

"Yeah, but she normally just threatens me with sleeping alone. I'm assuming she's using something else on Snape." 

Snape raised one eyebrow and looked at him, 

"Really? What gives you that idea, Potter?" 

Lily threw a cushion at Snape, "Severus." 

Glaring at Snape, Sirius asked 

"You ever tried to find out if she was serious, Jamie?" 

"What do you think?" Remus asked from his position at Sirius' feet. 

"We'd have noticed the withdrawal symptoms if Lily had cut him off - they're joined at the hip!" 

"Pot meet kettle," Snape drawled, causing James and Lily to break up laughing. 

"Good grief, I do believe Severus Snape just made a joke," Remus commented. 

"Merely an observation, Lupin," he replied.

\---

As the evening wore on the group began to relax. Even Severus had undone the top couple of buttons on his robe and stretched out in front of the fire. Lily and James were on the sofa with their legs entwined and her head resting on his chest. Sirius was still sitting in the armchair but Remus was now snuggled up in his lap. 

"We should play Truth or Dare," James declared, gesturing dramatically with his bottle of Butterbeer. 

Complete silence descended on the group. 

"It's funny, because you don't look drunk," Remus commented eventually. 

"Oh come on, it'll be a laugh. Unless anyone here's scared," James countered. 

"You know that might work on the rest of the boys," Lily argued. 

"But I feel no need to enter this pissing contest." 

"Oh come on, baby," James wheedled. 

"Or do you have some deep dark secret to hide from the rest of us." 

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" she asked. 

"Alright, I'll play but if we get in to any kind of trouble you'd better remember whose idea it was. And before you try and weasel out of it Severus, if I have to join in, so do you." 

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. Fine, I'll join in as long as everyone knows I'm doing so under duress."

\---

The game started slowly with the Marauders using it as a chance to try and embarrass one another in front of Snape. Soon, however, they got onto the question of who fancied whom and who had done what with whom in the Astronomy Tower. The four Gryffindors had very few secrets from one another but Snape was surprised to hear that Lily had had a crush on Remus and that the first boy Sirius kissed was not his boyfriend but rather James. 

"OK, Severus, truth or dare?" Lily asked. 

"I'm probably going to regret this but after what you made Lupin do last time round, I'm not risking dare, so truth." 

"Who was the first person you seriously kissed?" 

"Uhhh ... I ..." Snape froze. 

"Come on, come on," Sirius heckled. "You chose truth, you have to answer." 

Snape glared at him, a slight flush coming to his cheeks. 

"I haven't," he admitted quietly. 

"You're kidding?" Remus exclaimed. 

The flush became deeper but Severus looked directly at him, meeting his eyes. 

"I'm not. I've never kissed anyone like that." 

"Oh boy," James said, surprised. 

"But ... I mean," Lily blushed and then started again. "I heard that Death Eater Initiations were like orgies - with drugs and sex and, um, stuff." 

Severus shrugged. 

"I haven't been initiated yet, so I wouldn't know. Lucius was terribly smug after his but he wouldn't share any details." 

"You can't let that be your first experience though!" Lily declared, horrified. 

"Well, I don't have a lot of choice in the matter," Severus snapped. 

"The only girls I could date without making Malfoy suspicious are at least as unpleasant as the rest of the Death Eaters. Now I answered the question, let's move on." 

"No," Lily argued. 

"Lily!" Sirius hissed, discomforted. "Leave him alone." 

"No, no it's not fair. We should make sure he has some fun before joining them."

"Volunteering, are you?" Severus sneered, defensively. 

"Why not?" she said, glancing at James. 

He shrugged slightly, smiling indulgently at his girlfriend, fairly sure where she was going with this. Severus wasn't exactly unattractive if you looked past the lank hair and off-putting manner. If Lily could get him to let down even more of his shields, the next two weeks could be a lot more enjoyable than he had been expecting. Having got her boyfriend's tacit approval, Lily slid off the sofa so that she was kneeling next to Snape. She wrapped one hand in his hair and slowly leant forward until her lips were mere centimetres away from his. 

"Just relax," 

she whispered and then, before he could reply, she closed the final distance and kissed him. She let the kiss remain chaste for a few moments before running her tongue along his lower lip. Severus gasped slightly and she took the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth, exploring gently, rubbing her tongue up against him until he responded. Hesitantly, Severus began to take a more active part in the kiss. When they finally broke apart they were both breathing heavily and the slight colour in Severus' cheeks was no longer entirely from embarrassment. 

"That seems very unfair to me," James grumbled light-heartedly. 

"Aww, poor Jamie - feeling a little unwanted?" Sirius asked, before tipping Remus onto the floor and crossing to where James was sprawled on the sofa. Bracing one hand on the back and the other on the arm next to James' head he proceeded to kiss his best friend into silence. 

"Wow," Lily exclaimed, fanning herself gently. "That was hot." 

"Hmph," Remus complained. "Now I'm feeling left out." 

He glared at his boyfriend, trying to make him come back and play with him instead of James. Lily nudged Severus slightly and shoved him towards Remus. He hesitated slightly; worried about how Sirius would react, but Sirius caught his eye and winked suggestively. Severus reached out and pulled Remus towards him, putting into practice the lessons he had learnt from Lily's kiss. Remus quickly overcame his shock and took control of the kiss, straddling Severus' lap and plundering his mouth before pulling back and nibbling his way along Severus' jaw and running his tongue around the outer curve of his ear. He pulled back looking very pleased with himself when Severus moaned at the sensation. James and Sirius joined the others on the floor. Sirius wrapped his arms around Lily and pulled her into his lap and James knelt behind Severus, reaching around him to run a hand through Remus' hair. He leant forward to whisper in Severus' ear, 

"Any time you want to stop, just say so. We don't want to make you do anything you don't want to." 

"Why are you doing this?" Severus asked hoarsely. 

"Because we're all horny teenagers, we're locked up together for two more weeks and you're quite hot," Remus answered. 

"And because if we don't your first time will be memorable for all the wrong reasons," Lily added. 

"Plus it seemed like a good idea at the time," Sirius suggested with a mischievous grin. 

"I don't think we should be doing this," Severus said. 

"Don't think, just feel," 

James insisted, running his hands across Severus' chest as Remus ground his hips against the Slytherin, causing him to groan again. James started to undo the buttons of Severus' robes as Remus kissed him again. Severus grabbed hold of him to keep him in place and kissed him back with a lot more enthusiasm than he had shown before. When they broke for air James leant over Severus' shoulder and captured Remus' swollen lips, the two of them pressing against Severus as they explored each others' mouths. When the kiss ended James tugged at the Severus' robe. Remus slid off Severus' lap so that he could take it off, pulling his own t-shirt over his head at the same time. Sirius and Lily had both shed their shirts as well by now. Lily stood up and slid out of her skirt before walking over to Severus and taking Remus' place in his lap. She pushed him back so that he was lying on the rug in front of the fire with her straddling his hips. Remus stretched out beside them so that he could reach both of them. Looking past Lily, he could see Sirius and James locked in a passionate clinch as they tried to remove each other's jeans without breaking the kiss, something which was hindered by the fact that neither of them had remembered to take their shoes off first. Lily kissed Severus again, running her hands across his bare chest, gently scraping her nails across his nipples and causing him to arch up towards her. Meanwhile, Severus was running his hands over Lily's back, hesitating when he got to the clasp of her bra. Since Lily seemed unwilling to stop kissing him Remus knelt beside her and undid the clasp himself, kissing and biting at the joint of her shoulder as he did so. Lily moaned at the sensations caused by the two boys touching her simultaneously and arched her back, pressing herself against Severus erection. Sirius pulled her off Severus and laid her down so he could take one of her nipples in his mouth. As he did so, James took her place kissing Severus. As he did so Remus turned his attention to the fastening of Severus trousers, undoing them and coaxing the other boy to raise his hips slightly so that he could slide them off. When he had done so he rubbed one hand across the prominent budge in Severus' boxers. The three boys spent several minutes kissing and stroking one another before Sirius and Lily joined them again. Once they were all naked, Lily straddled Severus again and leant down to kiss him. 

"If we're going to make sure you're not a virgin by the end of the night, this is a good place to start," 

she said, slowly impaling herself on his erection. Severus threw his head back and groaned, bringing his hands up to her hips to steady her. She leant down to kiss him again and he slid his hands up to her breasts, gradually learning what she liked. Sirius had Remus pinned beneath him as he slowly stretched him, sliding two fingers in and out of his ass. When he was ready he glanced over his shoulder at James, who was watching them hungrily. 

"Want you to fuck me, Jamie," 

he demanded. James' eyes darkened and he reached down to grasp his own cock to stop himself from coming at Sirius' words. He grabbed a wand and quickly cast a lubrication spell before shoving two fingers deep into Sirius' body. Sirius groaned at the combined pleasure-pain sensation and pushed back insistently. When James was sure that he was ready he removed his fingers and waited for Sirius to slide inside Remus before he thrust his cock into Sirius' body. Sirius moaned at the dual sensations of filling his lover and being filled before the three of them found a rhythm. Lily was pleasuring herself on Severus' erection while he ran his hands over her body. Suddenly he flexed his legs and rolled them over. She laughed joyously and wrapped her legs around his waist as he began thrusting into her with more force. Her breathing speeded up and she writhed against him. 

"Oh, please, touch me," she demanded. 

"How?" he asked. 

"Like this," 

she grabbed his wrist and guided his hand between them. Within seconds she let out a shriek and he felt her body tightening around him. Severus stiffened and thrust into her twice more before yelling his own release. He collapsed on top of her and she tangled her hand in his hair and kissed him gently. They turned their heads to see the movements of the three boys next to them becoming more insistent and soon Sirius froze and screamed as he came, drawing orgasms from the others almost immediately. Severus rolled over so that Lily was resting on him and he was no longer squashing her. 

"Thank you," he said quietly. 

"Oh, we haven't finished with you yet," Lily smiled. 

"We've still got lots we need to do before you've lost all your virginities - that is if you want to." 

He looked across at the others who all agreed with her. Lying back with a bump he said, 

"You're going to kill me at this rate." 

"Well, I think we all need some recovery time," 

James said from the tangled heap of sweaty bodies into which he and his friends had collapsed. 

"But later we're definitely going to try and make sure you're suffering from exhaustion by the time we're released."


End file.
